1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of board games, and more particularly to a language board game.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,671,516; 4,944,519; 5,207,435; 5,803,742; and 5,906,492 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse language board games.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical language board game utilizing a voice recorder.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a need for a new and improved language board game and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.